beybladeorganizationfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Befall UW145EWD
Evil Befall UW145EWD is a Balance-Type Bey that was created by Xx-BlackHeart '-xX., but is used very seldom because an improved ' bey is in production for BlackHeart. 'Face Bolt: Befall'Edit The Face Bolt depits "Pavo", one of the 88 constellations in space. Pavo is Latin and Spanish for "peacock" and is represented as such. The design features the Befall in a white outline while printed on a transslucent, violet face bolt. 'Energy Ring: Befall'Edit '''Befall is a translucent pink in color and features black arrow designs emulating the feath'ers of a peacock, opposite of each other; a total of eight. The arrows point right as well. Befall also has square-like sides between the wings. These sides feature very small gaps with circular, peacock de'tails. This energy ring is equipped with Attack power and protection from Froce Smash attacks from above, given it's sharp design. Almost any attack attempted would end up damaging the opposing bey instead. A massive rainbow colored blast can be generated through the multi-colored crystals placed in the ring itself.' 'Fusion Wheel: Evil'''Edit '''Evil has a textured, bumpy, two-winged design that ends in two rounded edges. Unlike it's predecessor, it is considerably thinner even with a smaller amount of metal dropping below the base of the Fusion Wheel. As a result, this improved Evil Fusion Wheel gains any of the potential Smash Attack the first incarnation did not have. This gives the over all Bey considerable balance.' 'Spin Track: UW145 (Upper Wing 145)Edit 'UW145 (Upper Wing 145) is a variation of ED145 and WD145 that as it's name suggests, i''s to '''''provide upper attack. UW145 is composed of three large wings that are very spiky, and edgy ''i''n design. It has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". It can be switched, simply by removing the wings and flipping them. In Attack Mode, the wings are angled''w' '''upwards, in a clockwise manner. In Defense mode however, the wings are angled downwards, counter-clockwise. UW145 is able to conduct Upper Attack, because on command, UW145 extends wider then the fusion wheel, therefore it has contact with the opposing bey's fusion wheel. If used to it's full potential, an opposing Bey's attack will end up damaging itself when intending to damage Befall. In addition, UW145's sharp points in Defense Mode can conduct Smash Attack, by the same means. Overall, UW145 is not an outclassed Spin Track. 'Performance Tip: EWD (Eternal Wide Defense)'Edit Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) is a variation of the Bearing series of Performance Tips. As it's name suggests, EWD is a variation of WD with a bearing-based gimmick. While retaining the same apperance as WD, EWD features a bearing implemented at the tip. This allows EWD for better balance and spin-retaining force. Unlike it's infamous counterpart ES, EWD does not suffer from the balance problems that ES contains due to EWD's wide-shape to allow it to recover it's balance. Overall, EWD id a great performance tip for stamina. 'Modes'Edit Evil Befall has two modes. Attack Mode and Defense Mode. These are changed simply by flipping the '''http://images.wikia.com/beybladefanon/images/5/56/BeafowlVsLDrago.pngAttack mode in action!Added by Xx-BlackHeart-xX'spin track. In Attack Mode, the wings in the spin track extend on command, exceding the fusion wheel so that the spin track has contact with the opposing bey's fusion wheel causing unbelievable damage to the fusion wheel of the opposing bey. This is capable of of defeating an opponent completly if used continously, but again it would take time. In Defense Mode, again the spin track extends but this time in the opposite direction to provide defense power instead of ' 'http://images.wikia.com/beybladefanon/images/8/86/KillerBeafowlHidden.pngAttack Mode UW145Added by Xx-BlackHeart-xX'attack power.' 'Abilites'Edit '''Evil Befall features three special abilities.' #'The first is in the energy ring. The special, sharp design of the energy ring gives it attack power equal to that of an attack type bey if hit correctly. This Protects it from attacks from above and at the same time gives a little attack in return.' #'The second is also in the energy ring. If the Face bolt is attacked from above instead of the energy ring itself, a rainbow colored blast is released that if used at full power, can completly demolish a bey. On the downside, this can only be used at full power towards the beginning of a battle, because as the bey weakens, so does the cyrstal within the energy ring responsible for the rainbow colored blast. If used toward the end of a battle the only full potential the attack would serve would be to get the opponent off the face bolt and cause slight damage.' #'''''The last and most useful ability is within the performance tip. Thanks to the bearing placed in the performance tip, when hit hard enough to knock Befall in the air, Befall will land softly back on the stadium floor unharmed. This allows Befall to repair itself on the way down, returning balance and healing any damage it could have recieved when knocked into the air. 'Finisher!'Edit Befall the Ripper: It used Befall's feathers ( attached to needles) that float float in the air and then shoots/stabs at the opponent. The Feathers follow the opponent also. When used at full power the feathers can be swirled into a tornado completly covering the entire stadium in slashes and stabs. One or two are sure to hit their mark. Beautiful Death: Befall (Beast) Transforms into a Peacock shaped aura and sprials down on the opponent in a swirling attack aimed at the energy ring and facebolt. 'stats' attack:42 defence: 43 stamina:45 speed: 45 control:50 lvl: one